fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Primeval Coastline
Lore A large ancient coastline that has one of the largest redwood forest on the planet this area is frequent to volcanic activity and earthquakes. This is a land lost to time with ancient creatures lurking in the brush, this area is teaming with primeval life and monsters. Legend has it an ancient powerful being lurks in the volcano off the coast!__TOC__ Layout * Base Camp: Set on a cliff giving a large view of the coastline as large powerful waves crash into the base of the cliff in the distance a large volcanic island can be seen spouting smoke, there is a path that leads down a hill with the entrance to the next area being underneath a fallen redwood tree and another leading towards a felyne village. * Zone 1: This zone is a large feylne village where gathering points can be found, there is a waterfall in the background. * Zone 2: This zone is within an ancient village that the redwood forest has overgrown there are several gathering points in this area which include two mining spots, various herb spots, and a bug gathering point. No monsters spawn in this area and a hunter can chose two paths to take one leading to Area 5 and the other to area 3. * Zone 3: This zone is a large open beach with a cliff backdrop this is where herbivores like Larinoth spawn, and can be seen grazing on the Palm trees and shrubs that are able to grow in the soft sands and Ceanataur can also spawn in this zone, this area directly leads to Zone 4 multiple mining sites can be found here, this area is also where most aquatic monsters spawn. * Zone 4: a zone located deep within the redwood forests with moss covered rocks in the area, this zone is hard to fight in due to the man sized ferns and horsetails that liter the ground this is a good place to find rare mushrooms and many neopteran monsters like konchu and vespoid can be found here. * Zone 5: This zone is where most of the large monsters spawn, it is a mix of beach and forest with fern trees and redwood trees growing near the cliff next to rare herb and insect gathering points, there is a ledge with ivy that the hunter can climb entering a cave leading to zone 9 and a trail leading to zone 2 and another leading to zone 6, the water is used by various aquatic monsters to travel between areas this is the most forested zone on the map and is the second largest area in the map. * Zone 6: This zone is the nest of the smaller monsters and items like bones and such can be gathered here, most large monsters also come here to rest it is a very large canyon like are that leads directly to zone 7 which is a large entrance. * Zone 7: This area is a large cave that has waterfall in the leftmost corner and a fishing spot can be found the little ponds feeds a stream that runs across the cave floor entering a larger stream on the rightmost side or the cavern following the path will lead to zone 8 multiple mining sights can be found here and most monsters fond of caves spawn here. * Zone 8: This large open cave is the largest area in the map and has an opening on the roof of the cave that allows flying monsters to enter this area has many ledges to leap up and down from and several fern trees and ferns growing within there is a large crystal like growth on the furthest wall that super rare items can be gathered mushroom gathering points can be found here as can bee nests and an Alatroth nest. To the left of the entrance is a cave leading to zone 9 there is a river that leads to the coast and aquatic monsters can travel to this area with the river, Slagtoth can be found here, the ground in this area is very muddy. * Zone 9: This small zone is the nesting site for flying monsters and as such most flying monsters come here to rest, eggs can be gathered here and there are multiple mining spots and bone gathering sites located in this zone. Hazards: Volcanic boulders falling from the sky on certain quests. Monsters Small Monsters: Alatroth, Hornetaur, Konchu, Vespoid, Bnahabra, Mosswine, Slagtoth, Velociprey, Maccua, Rhenoplos, Ceanataur, Corvolos. Large Monsters: Qwartonoth, Ferrumos, Scimataroso, Senex Unguis , Mikiragaan, Larinoth, Velocidrome, Great Maccua, Volvidon, Abiorugu, Glavenus, Deviljho, Arch Corvolos, Najarala, Shogun Ceanataur, Volvidon, Barroth, Duramboros. Elder Dragons: Chameleos, Rukodiora. . . . ??? Notes '''YukiHerz: '''Thanks for the lovely map render!Category:Areas